


Paper Stars

by Snowyirees



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Unrelated Drabbles and One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees/pseuds/Snowyirees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose: "You're heavy," Mark groans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray

**Author's Note:**

> A friend dared me to step out of my comfort zone and write something sexy and of course I had to take the dare. So here it goes.  
> Written while listening to _House of Cards_ by BTS.

 

It's different.

 

It's just so different.

 

No, not the spray of the hot water against Mark's back, or the vapor that seems to haze not only his vision but also his mind. Not the tiled floor of their bathroom. Nor the walls. Those things have become comforting, become things he seeks out on days of accumulating fatigue. 

 

It's none of that. 

 

It's the presence next to Mark, strong but unsure. It's the wet skin, the rapidly beating heart under his palm. It's the way Jaebum looks so achingly welcoming under the dim light of their bathroom, under the spray of the shower,  the way Jaebum's hand on the small of his back makes heat gather low in Mark's body, goosebumps rising on his skin even though they are surrounded by warmth. 

 

It's just so different. 

 

And yet Mark can't help but inch closer, let his eyes wander over the pink flesh of his lips, feeling his own heart threaten to burst through his rib-cage each time Jaebum lets out a soft exhale.

 

Last time he had been this overwhelmed by someone was with his ex-girlfriend, her soft curves and pliant lips. A petite body tucked against him, delicate and silken as Mark unraveled her with determined hands in a hotel room at the outskirts of Seoul, their infrequent meetings hidden away from prying eyes.

 

Jaebum is nothing like that.

 

Jaebum is _here_. Jaebum has _always_ been here. All pale skin and hard angles, as if every inch of his body speaks for the strength that lies within him, behind every action and every word - even when exhaustion threatens to destroy him, even when the world weights down on his shoulders. Mark traces the visible vein on Jaebum's arm up to those same shoulders, feels more than hears the hitch of breath as he puts pressure on the junction between it and Jaebum's neck, watches the younger man tense and then relax just the smallest bit, eyes fluttering closed, wet eyelashes fanned out against his cheek.

 

The heart under Mark's palm beats steadily.

 

"Jaebum." 

 

And then Mark watches as his eyes open again, a little of the turmoil having melted away and replaced with the beginnings of an emotion that pools in Jaebum's eyes and shoots a shiver up Mark's spine as Jaebum finally _finally_  turns to meet his gaze. Mark looks back, tries to keep his breathing even as he feels fingers wrapping themselves around the hand he still has on the youngest's shoulder blades.

 

He doesn't look away when Jaebum's other hand moves up his back and comes to rest at the nape of his neck, doesn't look away when Jaebum searches his eyes for the smallest ounce of regret. Mark takes half a step forward instead, leaning up and crashing their lips together, pushing against him and feeling him push back. Jaebum pulls him away from under the shower-head and presses him against the tiled wall, letting the water fall against the strong curve of his own back, and  Mark smiles, letting him think he has the power in his hands.

 

It's different. _It's intoxicating_. 

 

Jaebum tastes like honeyed tea and longing, his kisses slow and careful even as he pushes against Mark. He tugs at Mark's hair, pressing closer and closer, groaning low in his throat as skin meets skin, teeth catching Mark's lower lip and sucking it softly. His thumb traces the line of his throat, brushing gently against the bump of Mark's Adam's apple, and Mark can't help but think about how utterly contradicting Jaebum is. Contradicting. Beautiful. Especially when he moans as Mark ruts against him, especially under the muted off-whites and pale yellows of the overhead light. Because Jaebum is strong, so strong and so stubborn, but he is equally tenderhearted, caring even as his passion threatens to consume him.

 

It only makes Mark's desire burn hotter.

 

He trails a hand up his back and lets Jaebum take whatever he wants, nails digging into the flesh of his back as he sighs against him. And then, just as Jaebum start leaving his lips and moving towards his neck,  Mark grips his broad shoulders and flips them, slamming him against the wall, hard enough to hurt, biting his lip and trying not to smirk when Jaebum lets out a pained groaned.

 

 _So intoxicating_. 

 

Mark kisses him until Jaebum is breathless, gasping under Mark's insisting lips and turning his head only for a hand to fist in his hair and bring him back again, demanding and completely unrelenting. Because Mark is equally as strong and even more stubborn, and he is definitely not afraid to let this feeling devour them both whole. So he kisses Jaebum until he is sated, until he has bruised his lips and staked his aim, only letting him go when Jaebum slumps against the wall slightly, giving in. And as Jaebum pants between them, head leaning against the wall, eyes hazy with lust even as he tries to catch his breath, Mark let's his own reddened lips make a path from Jaebum's heart to the strong curve of his jaw. 

 

"You are _mine_ now."

 


	2. Yellow

Mark's not surprised when he feels something heavy drop on his shoulder. He had seen it coming - quite literally really, since he was sitting on the stool in front of the waiting room mirrors and Jaebum hadn't exactly tried to be inconspicuously as he entered the room and all but made a bee-line towards Mark, only stopping briefly on his way because their manager had asked him a question.

 

"Hm?" Mark ask, shrugging his right shoulder a little when he gets no reply. Jaebum just grunts in protest and presses his cheek further into the fabric of Mark's sweater. There is no way Jaebum is comfortable standing like that, hands dangling at his side with his face buried in the crook of Mark's neck - It looks comical actually, and Youngjae doesn't miss the opportunity to point and giggle from across the room at his expense - but when Mark tries to grab Jaebum's arm and move him to sit on the stool next to him the younger man doesn't budge, curling his fingers petulantly into Mark's jacket instead. 

 

"Give me five," Jaebum murmurs against Mark's nape. And even though Mark quirks an eyebrow at the leader's uncharacteristically-but surprisingly not rare- childlike behavior he nods, going back to scrolling through his phone and letting Jaebum be.

 

When Jaebum presses closer Mark can't help but smile with mirth, leaning his head to the side to give Jaebum some space to nuzzle comfortably against the column of his neck, the tips of his eyelashes brushing against Mark's skin as they flutter closed.

 

_Guess even 'tsunderes' need to recharge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a contrast to the last drabble, heh.  
> Comments are lovely :)  
> PS: There are more coming, slowly but surely!


	3. Pink

 

 

 

 

 

"Am I in your heart...?"

 

Jaebum's halfway to dreamland when he hears the question murmured against his back, Mark's breath warm against his skin. It's safe to say he only catches a word or two, voice thick with sleep as he keeps his eyes closed and asks, "Wait _whah—_?" 

 

The hand that had been tracing patterns on his waist stills. "In your heart...I am there?" 

 

This time Jaebum's eyes do blink open, but he doesn't turn, looking at the digital clock on his nightstand instead. 

 

"Mark, seriously? It's 2:40 in the morning—"

 

"You didn't answer." 

 

"...Why are you asking?"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Just because."

 

There are a few heartbeats filled with silence in which Jaebum contemplates, the sleep quickly slipping away. No, it's not because of his answer to the question - he has known that for ages now, probably knew it long before he even let himself admit it - but _why_ Mark is asking such a ludicrous thing in the first place. Mark should know better than anyone, Mark always knows—

 

He comes back to his sense when he feels the hand on his hipbone retreat, instantly missing the warmth. Jaebum scrambles to grab it, turning around clumsily under the blankets. He can barely make out the outline of Mark's face, the soft curve of his cheek and the dip of his lips. But he can tell Mark's looking at him, can feel his gaze roaming his face with earnest anticipation.

 

So Jaebum takes the hand he is still clutching in his own and moves it towards his heart, spreading Mark's fingers over his pale skin, letting him feel the quickening of his heartbeat as the heat spreads through his chest. 

 

"You were the one who wrote his name all over that doll's heart," Jaebum murmurs good-humoredly, breath hitching slightly when he feels the faint scrape of fingernails as Mark comes closer in the dark. "What do you think?"

 

Mark's breathless laugh is the only answer Jaebum needs. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the fact that Mark wrote his name all over that Jaebum-doll can't not have at least a drabble dedicated to it :)


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied character death.

 

 

It's quiet. It's  _really_  quiet as Mark wraps the gauze around Jaebum's knuckles, layers after layers of thin fabric over the freshly sterilized wound. The air is so heavy Mark feels he is going to suffocate on it,  can almost feel the musk and metallic taste sticking to the walls of his throat, barely allowing him to breathe. He forces himself to not tremble, to finish what he started more than two hours ago when he had first stumbled out of his bed at the sound of the front door opening and walked into the living room to find Jaebum leaning heavily against the door, eyes unfocused and clutching his side as crimson leaked past his fingers.

 

"Botched case. Agency was compromised."

 

There had been so much blood. So much. Pouring from Jaebum's side and trickling down the cut on his forehead, seeping past Mark's night shirt and painting his skin red as Jaebum clung to him, burying his face into Mark's neck and breathing him in. There was still blood. On the couch and the rug and the cracked glass coffee table where Mark had dumped the medical kit in his haste to divest Jaebum of his jacket and shirt, struggling to peel it off his sweat drenched skin. It was... it was just like _—_

 

 _"Hyung, don't cry—"_  
  
_"Shut up and just hold on, okay? You are gonna make it, you heard me?! I'm not letting this —! "_

 _"Wow, Dr. Tuan. You just used up your entire week's worth of sentences_ _—_ _"_

 _"Please_ _—!_ _"_

 

There was blood on Mark, caked on his arms where the protection of the gloves didn't reach, drying a deep red and Mark had tried not to think about it, had tried not to think that that was  _Jaebum's_  blood on his skin. The memories had threatened to come crashing down on him with every passing second, but Mark had focused on the rise and fall of Jaebum's chest instead, suturing the deep gash on his abdomen with practiced precision, falling back on his years of training and letting his mind go completely blank to everything other than the heat of Jaebum's hand on his shoulder and the sight of the needle meeting flesh.

 

 _"Mark! It's not your fault_ — _"_

 _"Yes, it is! Yes it fucking is! Y-Youngjae, he_ — _!"_  

 

Mark knows his resolve is starting to crumble though, can feel Jaebum's eyes following him as he secures the end of the gauze with a piece of silk tape, knows the younger man can feel his hands trembling as Mark drops his bandaged hand gently on the arm of the couch and stands on unsteady knees, turning away from Jaebum as he yanks the sullied gloves and dumps them on the pile of bloodied hand-towels on the floor. 

 

 _"Youngjae! Youngjae_ — _!"_

 _"Jackson, get Jaebum-hyung! NOW! Mark listen to me_ — _"_

 

"Mark," Jaebum calls out to him, voice strong but tapered with pain and Mark can't hear him because he is telling himself to  _breathe_ , to push air into his lungs and force it out. His mind is still reeling, wandering to places he thought he had left behind. It takes him a few attempts to even manage an inhale, but when he does he exhales shakily, sinking slowly to the ground, leaning to rest against the side of the table.

 

The glass is shockingly cold against his back, sending a jolt through his nerves where it touches his feverish skin. But it's oddly grounding - in ways even time hasn't been able to be - helping Mark even out his breathing until it's no longer coming out in small gasps. 

 

There are still muted images playing behind his closed eyelids though, shadows forming in the darkness and sounds echoing in his ears even though it's been yearssince then, almost a fucking _decade_ since the white walls and the ever-present smell of antiseptics, the cold hand grasped in his own, the erratic beeping of the cardiac monitor as—

 

 _"Jae, it's my fault. I-it's my fault, he j-jumped in front_ _—"_  
  
_"Yien."_

 

"Yien _._ "

 

He startles at the sound of his voice, looking up to find Jaebum trying to move closer to one side of the couch. Jaebum's face is contorted in agony, chest heaving with exertion and doused with perspiration and dried blood. Mark's body reacts without command, scrambling to stop him from moving even as his mind struggles to come back from the past. His hands move to Jaebum's knees, stilling him as his eyes roam to look at the wound for any signs of rips.

 

"You are going to tear your stitch—"

 

"Yien _—_ "

 

"The anesthetic was too mild, you have to _—_ "

 

"Look at me."

 

Mark doesn't look up. Jaebum's hand comes to rest at the slope of his jaw, thumb wiping away the wetness on his cheek. When did he start crying, Mark wonders idly, letting the warmth of Jaebum's palm seep into his skin. He's afraid to look up even though he can feel Jaebum's pulse were his hand moves softly to close around Jaebum's wrist, can almost hear his heartbeat in the eerie silence of the apartment. 

 

Jaebum doesn't force him to look up, but he coaxes Mark to close the distance between them, moving Mark closer and closer until he can feel Jaebum's lips on his forehead and smell Jaebum's scent under the layers of raw iron and earth. 

 

"Come back to me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did I just write.  
> I swear I love my sunshine baby cheeks. Youngjae, I'm sorry ;A;  
> You can give me a whooping in the comments below ;___;


	5. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms having a thing for Jaebum is not an argument Mark is willing to lose.

 

"What's up with you and moms?"  

 

 

Jaebum throws Mark a quick glance as he enters his room before turning back towards his computer, typing away. "What about moms?"

 

" _You_ and moms," Mark repeats, emphasizing the first word as he moves to sits at the edge of Jaebum's bed. Jaebum moves his leg to give him more space, arching a brow at the way Mark keeps scrolling through his phone, as if searching for something. 

 

"Is this about Bambam's mom again?" Jaebum asks him. At this point even the fans are aware that he has a special little biased-shaped place in Mrs. Bhuwakul's heart. Not like she does much to hide it nowadays anyway, much to Bambam's embarrassment. And anything that embarrasses Bambam is a plus is Jaebum's book. Having a solo picture of the himself on the wall of the Bhuwakul's family home included. 

 

"Uh, you forgot Jackson's mom," Mark reminds him, and Jaebum let's out a snort. 

 

"She adores everyone, no idea where you got that" Jaebum says, peering at Mark's phone. He seems to be looking at a group-chat. "Plus, you are Yugyeomie's mom's favorite."

 

Mark looks up to give him an incredulous look. "Is this a competition? 'Cause then I'm just gonna remind you about Jinyoungie's mom calling you _our Jaebongie_ of all things."

 

"She's known me since my mullet days, what did you expect," Jaebum retaliates but Mark ignores him. It only takes Mark a couple more seconds to find what he is looking for and when he does he grins, turning to Jaebum and smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

 

"You sure you wanna argue about this whole mom thing?" Mark says, shoving his phone into Jaebum's hands. A message stares back at him, and although it's in English and Jaebum isn't fluent, he is proficient enough to read it and understand what it means.

 

**_Tams_  
** _I just heard mom tell dad that if you were a girl she'd marry you off to JB in a heartbeat.  
__Wait till your ex-girlfriends hear about this_ (>‿◠)✌

 

Jaebum blushes at the message, sputtering at he tries to form a comeback. 

 

Mark just laughs in his face. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, it's super adorable that moms have a soft spot for Jaebum.


	6. Cyan

 

It's not so much the heat inside his body that leaves him breathless as it is Jaebum's hands on his hipbones, pushing down firmly to sit him back on his cock. The sensation punches what little air Mark has in his lungs out, his palms falling to Jaebum's chest as he gasps, eyes tightly shut.  

Mark is shivering but his body is hot, a droplet of sweat trickling down his temple and his cheek and the slope of his neck. It gets to the bump of his Adam's apple before Jaebum laps it up, grabbing the nape of his neck and sucking away the salt. His other hand reaches around them, collecting the duvet they had thrown away in their haste and draping it across Mark's back. The soft cotton is cool against his heated flesh.  

It feels really _really_ nice.  

He moves in the dark, writhes gently above the solid body below. Skin on skin. Heat against heat. The air conditioner is on high and he can feel goosebumps scattered on Jaebum's exposed arms, above the bend of his elbow and the weight on his forearms. Mark stills against his thighs, grabbing the edges of the duvet and bringing them around Jaebum, who smiles as Mark tucks them around his shoulder, a moan escaping his lips when Mark resumes the slow grind.  

"Keep going," Jaebum whispers in the dark, voice strained as he rubs circles at the small of Mark's back, nails catching against skin and Mark's own breath hitches when he feels Jaebum's other hand trail down his front, thumb pressing against the dip of his navel before his fingers wrap loosely against his heated cock. Mark stops again, scrambling to grab Jaebum's shoulders as his mind reels from the way Jaebum pumps up. 

"I—" 

Jaebum tightens his grip around him, index finger pressing firmly against the slit and there are stars behind Mark's closed eyes, a bursting kaleidoscope that robs him of his breath.  

"I said keep going, Mark." 

So he lifts his trembling hips and he does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most graphic thing I have ever written.  
> Give me a moment, I gotta collect my own jaw from the floor.  
> O///////////O


	7. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mind games and manipulation.

 

Jaebum believed in them, once. Back when he was a scrawny little kid growing up in Ilsan and his grandad used to sit at the edge of his bed and tuck the blankets around him at night. Jaebum would listen attentively, bright eyed and innocent, as his grandad told him about the seas and the forests and the mountains up high - as he recounted fables about the creatures that resided within them, among the drying autumn leaves and midnight tides. Jaebum would cling to every one of his words, beg him to repeat the same stories over and over again even though Jaebum already knew them by heart.   
  
They'd show up in Jaebum's dreams from time to time even as he grew older, flittering into his subconscious like fragmented reminders of a childhood he had long left behind. He'd never paid them any heed, never hoped for anything even as he took a summer position as a research assistant for a marine biologist at his university. Jaebum was too old for fabricated tales. Too busy.   
  
Such creatures didn't actually exist anyway.  

And yet...  
  
...and yet here is a one now, staring back at him with its black eyes under the canopy of the morning sky. It's here, just a few feet away from where Jaebum is sitting at the edge of the rocks in his wetsuit, frozen to the bone. He'd taken to heading out an hour early during his stay in Jeju, swimming to the off-shore cluster of rocks to enjoy the golden hues of the sunrise, basking in the calm and quiet as he waited for Yugyeom to arrive with their equipment.  
  
He stares. Jaebum stares because it's the only thing he can do, too shell-shocked to breathe much less move. The creature glides closer. Skin like polished ivory and disheveled hair the color of the moon. It - no, _he,_ it's definitely a _he-_ is submerged to the shoulders, but the clarity of the ocean water around him hides little of what's below.  
  
Jaebum can see it as he trails his eyes down, the long black tail where legs should be on the man's body, the fin at its end swaying back and forth in the water. It's trimmed with red, looks like liquid fire spreading beneath the surface of the sea. Something akin to fear trickles down his back, but when Jaebum meets his eyes, the creature tilts his head to the right and smiles almost innocently, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"What's you name?" he asks, and something blooms in Jaebum's chest at the sound of his voice, a strange calm washing over him reminiscent of the translucent waves that sweep the shores at night, cleansing away the bumps on dry sand. It's not smooth and honeyed like the tales, but a deep resounding rumble. It reminds Jaebum of cool underwater tides.  
  
"Jaebum," he manages to tell him through a whisper, his own name feeling foreign on his lips, so uncertain it almost gets lost between the sounds of the ocean and the after-dawn. But if the creature notices it he says nothing, merely moving closer to rest his arms by the granite at Jaebum's feet. Jaebum's head feels light as he looks down at him, takes in the gentle curve of his jaw and the bitten red of his plush lips - like they've been sucked and kissed raw. Despite his pale paper-white skin, his cheeks are dusted a pastel coral pink.  
  
He's the most beautiful thing Jaebum has ever seen.    

And the creature stares back at Jaebum, too. A lazy tug apparent at the corner of his mouth as his bottomless eyes take in every little line on Jaebum's face from beneath long lashes, staying on his lips for a long tranquil moment before moving back to Jaebum's hazy eyes. 

" _Yien_ ," he tells Jaebum, moving closer and gently taking Jaebum's hand from where it lays by his side. Serenity seeps into Jaebum's veins when he laces their fingers together. He says nothing else but Jaebum knows he is telling him his name.  
  
"Yien," he whispers back and it feels familiar. Jaebum watches with languid half-lidded eyes as his smile widens and he brings their joined hands to his lips, kissing the inside of Jaebum's wrist.   
  
"You have a beautiful voice."  
  
Jaebum's mind is foggy and half-gone, but he vaguely remembers singing at dawn, humming along to a ballad as the sun broke on the horizon and made the ocean bleed. He blinks slowly, disoriented but at peace, letting out a long sigh as he feels the matted hair on his forehead being pushed back. There is a cold breath against his lips, sucking away the warmth from within him.  
  
"Tell me, Jaebum," Yien whispers between them, his hand cool against the heat of Jaebum's nape, beckoning him forward until Jaebum can no longer feel the rocks underneath him, until Jaebum can only stare dazedly into the coal black irises of his eyes. "Would you like to see the reefs?"

The last thing he remembers before he plunges forward is the taste of sea salt on the siren's lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to describe how much I struggled with this drabble. I wrote and rewrote it so many times that I'm sure I went through at least five completely different tones. I'm still unsure about it, but I feel like it'd be a disservice to both myself and you guys if I don't at least share it. So I hope you like it^^.


	8. Lavender

 

Jaebum finds Mark washing the dishes in their apartment's crammed little kitchen, speakers on medium as he hums along to the beat. It's a bit unexpected—because living with two borderline compulsive hoarders and the human version of a sloth means Jaebum is the only one committed enough to do  _any_ kind of chore willingly around here—but it isn't entirely a surprise. Unlike Jinyoung and Jackson, who pointedly ignore Jaebum whenever he tells them to get shit their done, Mark for the most part actually does his part. Unwillingly and all the while trying to wrestle his way out with cute pouts, but he does.   
  
Aware that Jackson and Jinyoung are back in their rooms Jaebum lets his guard down and smiles, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watches Mark vigorously scrub a plate clean. The sleeves of his over-sized red sweatshirt keep slipping down his forearms and he keeps pulling them up with the ridge of his nose, face scrunching up in annoyance when the motion does little to keep them up. Jaebum bites the corner of his lip, trying not to laugh when he notices Mark has somehow managed to get suds at the back of his head.   
  
It's a cool autumn afternoon and the glow of the midday light is trickling through their kitchen window, catching against the brown of Mark's hair and giving it a golden hue. Mark looks so soft and cozy like that, his socked foot taping along to the beat of the song and something flutters in Jaebum's heart at the sight of him, eyes going hazy with warmth. Jaebum fights the insistent urge to bother him, knows he should just go back to his room and finish that dreaded microeconomics essay he's been putting off for two weeks now because it's due tonight - but then Mark's sleeve slides down again and the older man let's out a frustrated sigh and Jaebum can't help but give in.   
  
Jaebum walks quietly towards him, grabbing his arm to roll up the sleeve properly. Mark doesn't startle at the touch, instead turning around in confusion to look at who it is. When he catches Jaebum's eyes a huge smile breaks out on his face and he extends his arm out to make it easier, getting soapy water from the rubber gloves on Jaebum's shirt.   
  
"What bet did you lose?" Jaebum asks as he finishes rolling up Mark's right sleeve, remembering that it's actually Tuesday. Which means it's Jackson's turn to do the dishes and not Mark's. And in true Jackson fashion they are either not done at all or done at midnight once Jaebum is done giving him an earful like the grumpy old man Youngjae says he is turning into.   
  
"Turns out Bam is not as chicken as we all thought." Mark gives him the other arm without prompting, and Jaebum doesn't miss the way Mark bites his lip when Jaebum's thumb graces against the underside of his wrist. Jaebum catches the American's eyes playfully as he brushes his index finger over the skin again, letting his touch linger before he finishes rolling up the left sleeve securely around Mark's forearm. This time Mark narrows his eyes at him and takes his arm back, reaching for the next plate. But the smile remains, tugging pleasantly at the corner of Mark's lips and Jaebum can't help but grin back as he leans against the sink, reaching a hand out.  
  
"He actually asked Jimin-ie out?" He asks, wiping the suds from the back of Mark's head.   
  
"This morning," replies Mark.  
  
"You know he totally told Jackson before doing it."  
  
"Oh, I know. That little shit is gonna pay for lying to me." Jaebum laughs as Mark's smile turns devious, all too familiar with the sadistic streak behind his angelic face. Bambam won't know what hit him.   
  
"Make him pay for ruining my shoes too," he whispers back conspiringly, and when Mark replies with a wink Jaebum can't help but thread his fingers through the soft hair at his nape, reveling in the way Mark sighs and leans into his touch.  
  
Jaebum might like Tuesday's afterall.   
  
Jaebum had missed him. Jaebum had really missed him. It's ridiculous really, considering they are flatmates and it's not like he doesn't see Mark all the time. Sure, they haven't told Jackson and Jinyoung about it yet and are still being cautious, but it's not like him or Mark are particularly needy when it comes to affection. It's just that Jaebum has barely seen him for the past three days, having picked up extra shifts at work that had thrown his entire schedule out of whack. It was hitting Jaebum now as he stood in the kitchen next to him, feeling the heat radiating off the older man, watching the light bounce off the pink that tinted his cheeks.  
  
Maybe that's why Jaebum reaches forward and pulls Mark close, searching his eyes for a few heartbeats before claiming his lips, smiling into the kiss when Mark freezes for a brief second before he melts into the circle of Jaebum's arms and lets out a breathless laugh. Maybe that's why Jaebum licks into his mouth, cradling Mark's face and not caring that the gloved hands at his hips are making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin.   
  
Maybe Jaebum stopped caring about being found out a long time ago. Probably. Especially considering that he lets his hand wander under the hem of Mark's sweatshirt now, seeking his warmth like an addict.   
  
"They are home," Mark whispers between a kiss, but he doesn't let go, only pressing Jaebum back against the sink when he bends to suck at the underside of Mark's jaw, fingers spread against the small of Mark's back. He's so warm.  
  
Jaebum pulls back to look down at him, grinning so wide his eyes turn into half moons. "If they still haven't figured it out they are honestly idiots."  
  
"Yeah?" Mark grins back, pulling down at the collar of his shirt.  
  
Jaebum leans into him, licking along his bottom lip. "Jinyoung should get his title as smart-ass revoked."   
  
Mark laughs, the light from the window catching on his eyelashes as they flutter closed.   
  
"Hey, I'm getting fried chicken you want— _WHAT THE FU_ _—!_ "  
  
They both turn at the sound of the loud crash, Jaebum leaning over Mark's shoulder to find Jackson splayed on the floor, completely bug eyed and pointing a trembling finger towards them. Jaebum follows his gaze, grinning when Jackson's eyes land on the spot where his hand disappears under the fabric of Mark's sweatshirt. But before any of them can say anything a pair of footsteps echo loudly through the apartment and within seconds Jinyoung is at the door of the kitchen, looking at Jackson in bewilderment.   
  
"Why are you screa—" Jinyoung starts, but then his eyes land on the pair by the sink and he stops. And stares. And then stares some more. And right when Jaebum is about to tell him off Jinyoung grins and turns back towards Jackson.  
  
"You owe me fifty."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write fluffy!Markbum but fic!JB was really pushing for some make-out. Tsk.
> 
> Comments are lovely and keep the creativity flowing~


	9. Periwinkle

 

A fluffy tail curls around Mark's right wrist, the dark fur soft again his skin and Mark sighs, halting his typing. The paragraph and a half he has managed to write in the last three hours stares back aot him mockingly from his computer screen, and Mark glares with all the energy he can muster. He feels a tug on his wrist and turns to look at Jaebum who is sitting cross-legged on the couch next to him, wrapped in a blanket as he nurses a cup of hot chocolate. For someone pretty tall he looks quite tiny wrapped up in the baby blue fleece, hair disheveled adorably and falling on his eyes as he watches whatever is playing on the screen. Mark can tell he is not really paying attention to what's on the screen though, feigning innocent as he fishes out a half melted marshmallow and pops it in his mouth. A bit smears at the corner of his bottom lip and Mark definitely doesn't stare. The grip of his tail on Mark's wrist tightens slightly and he sighs again.  
  
"Jaebum," Mark calls.  
  
"Hm?" Jaebum replies, nonchalant. He sips his drink idly, ear twitching as someone starts yelling on the screen. What the heck is he watching anyway, Mark thinks, and looks up to find it's _Eternal Sunshine_.  
  
As expected from the closet romantic.  
  
"Jaebum, I'm serious," Mark says again, slightly exasperated at his own weakness. Because now the tip of Jaebum's black tail is pressed firmly against Mark's palm, moving back and forth against his fingers and Mark can practically feel his resolve to finish this goddamn ethics essay crumble into dust. All he wants to do is grab Jaebum and that blanket and go straight to dreamland, but he can't _,_ he just _can't_ because this thing is worth 30% of his entire fucking grade.Granted, it's his own fault for putting it off for so long and adding it to his pile of never-ending work, but there is no point thinking about that now, not when the deadline is just a day and a half away. He runs a thumb over the silky fur, eyeing his computer screen warily. "I really gotta finish this."  
  
The tail stops moving, and Mark feels a pang in his heart when he catches Jaebum's brows furrowing even as he continues staring at the TV. If this was anyone else they would have never noticed the slight droop of Jaebum's furry ears, but Mark's known Jaebum for a solid two years now, has become attuned to the tiniest changes in his catboy's demeanor since he first got him as a present for his 20th birthday. He looks upset and it makes Mark's heart clench painfully in his chest.  
  
"Hey—" Mark starts,feeling empty as the tail unravels from his wrist and is tucked back under the edge of the blanket. He reaches to caress his hair, but his hand falls when Jaebum moves away. "Jaebumie—"  
  
"You should have thought about that a week ago, no?" he interrupts Mark bitterly, voice tight and cutting like glass.  
  
Mark sucks in a breath, biting the corner of his lip and feeling completely stumped. It's been rough lately. Really rough. And Mark can't blame Jaebum either, not when Jaebum's getting upset is not unfounded, not with the way things have been the past few weeks. The guilt has been eating at Mark's insides ever since finals started approaching. It's actually surprising Jaebum hadn't blown up already considering how neglectful Mark has been, especially after that  _two-days-one-night-at-the-library_ stint Mark had pulled last week. He had expected a furious catboy once he got home, but had found a very calm and collected Jaebum making dinner instead.  
  
The fact that Jaebum has been so unobtrusive and understanding the entire time just makes it worse though. He knows Mark far too well not to give him space when he gets like this, all work-school-work and forgotten meals. Hell, he'd even allowed Mark to turn their apartment into a complete mess, not fussing at the papers and stacks of books littered everywhere despite how uncomfortable disorder made him. Throughout the years Jaebum has found his own rhythm when it came to the dreaded exam season. On occasions he leaves Mark completely alone, going to explore the city at night with his tail and ears hidden under a jacket and snapback once Mark's back from a shift at work and ready to hit the books. But more often than not he stays by Mark's side, curls up in a corner of the sofa with a good book in his hand or flitters about their apartment as Mark studies on the dining table.  
  
One of Mark's favorite moments during exam season is how frequently he wakes up from a nap to the solid warmth of Jaebum's arms wrapped around him, his head tucked carefully under Jaebum's chin. He relishes the moments when he can enjoy the rise and fall of Jaebum's chest in tranquil silence, take in the gentle beat of his heart against his back after a particularly taxing day. It's Jaebum's presence that keeps Mark sane, that reassures Mark he'll make it through unscathed - and if he doesn't, that he can trust Jaebum to put him back together.  
  
It's also the same reason Mark feels like an utter piece of shit right now. Because even those small moments of peace have become rare and far in-between. Mark's been so busy, just so busy trying to  get his life in order due to the impending graduation that he'd dropped everything else in pursuit of a stellar performance as a college senior. Including his catboy.  
  
_I'm such an asshole_ , he thinks, watching the tight clench of Jaebum's jaw as he tries to keep his anger at bay. Jaebum's eyes are narrowed and he's not looking at Mark but Mark can still see, can feel how conflicted Jaebum feels for snapping at Mark even though he had every right to do it in the first place.  
  
Mark might be Jaebum's owner, but their relationship didn't develop based on taking and taking and never giving back. And that's exactly what Mark has been doing and the realization feels like a knife being twisted into his gut. Jaebum is so independent and self-sufficient it's easy to slip up and forget he has his needs too. That Jaebum feels more vividly than he lets on and shoulders more burdens than are actually his own.  
  
He deserves more than a negligent owner.  
  
He deserves more than Mark.  
  
The silence festers, growing heavy with the loud ticking of the clock. Mark can register the background noise of the forgotten movie as he tries to put his thoughts into words, frustrated his lack of eloquence is making the situation much worse.  
  
It's Jaebum who sighs this time, leaning forward to put his mug on the table before finally turning to look at Mark. His face soften when he takes in the way Mark is worrying his lip, biting into the flesh so hard he's sure to draw blood soon enough. The worry on his face just makes Mark feel guiltier at the situation, especially as Jaebum searches his eyes precariously before his gaze drifts down to the Macbook in Mark's lap. His face tells little else but his black cat ears betray him, drooping down further as he moves to stand up from the couch, anger melting away completely.  
  
Mark's heart sinks to his stomach. "Jaebum—"  
  
"It's okay. Finish your work."  
  
It's when Jaebum makes to walk away, blanket wrapped closer to his body, that Mark gets the courage to act, mind kick-starting at how small and dejected Jaebum looks. It scares Mark more than he is willing to admit, the thought that Jaebum's so tired of his bullshit that he isn't even willing to get angry at Mark - the same Jaebum who gets angry over dirty cups in the sink and socks left by their bed is willing to just walk away from it and pretend it didn't happen. So Mark all but dumps his laptop on the coffee table and grabs the edge of Jaebum's baby blue blanket, yanking it so hard the catboy comes tumbling down on him.  
  
Jaebum's heavy and his elbow is digging painfully into Mark's side, but Mark just moves to hold him closer, freeing his arm and legs from under Jaebum's weight to wrap them around him, trapping him between his body and the blanket. Jaebum goes rigid in his hold, breath hitching against the exposed skin of Mark's neck and Mark's so sorry, he's so sorry but he doesn't know how to say it.  
  
So he lets his heart beat shallowly against his chest and just holds Jaebum. Mark moves one hand into the soft mess of his black hair and presses his cheek to the top of his head and hopes Jaebum gets it. He intertwines their legs under the warmth of the blanket and wills Jaebum to understand.   
  
_I'm sorry_.  
  
_I fucked up._  
  
_Forgive me?_  
  
And after what feels like hours but are actually mere minutes, Jaebum does. He grips the side of Mark's shirt and moves his legs fully onto the couch, presses his face tantalizingly into the crook of Mark's neck and melts into his arms. Mark welcomes the heavy warmth of his body, maneuvering them so he's got his back to the couch and Jaebum's not hanging awkwardly off the side.  
  
A breathless laugh bubbles out from Mark when a furry black ear starts flickering against his chin, and he knows Jaebum's doing it on purpose when he licks a small stripe up the side of his neck, squirming to make himself comfortable and making sure there is no inch of space between them.  
  
"You are squishing me," Mark complains halfheartedly, smiling into Jaebum's hair when the catboy wraps his tail around Mark's waist and presses his cheek into the older's chest. A low rumble reverberates from within Jaebum's body and something light and tender flutters in Mark's heart when he realizes Jaebum's purring.  
  
"Whatever," Jaebum mumbles between them. "You're an idiot." Mark smiles, pulling him impossibly close and bending to kiss Jaebum's eyelids.   
  
_Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this while listening to GOT7's _It Hurts_. It's such a beautiful song. The entire album is amazing, I'm so proud of them ;____; 
> 
> I'm slowly working on filling up Paper Stars because there are many little drabbles I want to share. But I also wanted to ask you guys if there is something in particular you'd like to see? I've started writing my first chaptered story (I know! Hallelujah!~), but I want to keep exploring themes in this collection so do let me know if you've been waiting for something but have not yet gotten it^^.Challenges are the best way to improve!


	10. Scarlet

 

 

"You don't get it," Mark tells him, and Jaebum watches the way his hands tremble despite being balling into fists by his sides, as if every ounce of his body is trying to fight this off -whatever _this_ is. "I need it... I can't, Jaebum!- I _need_ it!." Mark's eyes shine that same glistering silver Jaebum had seen back at the dorms, only there is anguish behind them today, behind the furrowing of Mark's brows and the clenching of his jaw. It’s like staring at the turbulent clouds before a thunderstorm. 

Jaebum feels something tighten in his chest at the sight of him, swallows the lump stuck in his throat before speaking what has been on his mind for days.

"Then take it."

Mark's eyes widen at his words, flash the deep brown Jaebum knows them to be before returning to their unnatural hue.

"What?"

"Take it," Jaebum repeats, taking a step towards Mark and watching him take one back. There is a simmering fear at the back of Jaebum's mind, fear that makes the hairs at the back on his neck stand - but it's so weak, _it’s so weak_ in comparison to his overwhelming need to help Mark that he willingly lets the warning fall on deaf ears. There is fear in Mark's eyes too - intertwined deeply with desperation and what Jaebum thinks might be the smallest hint of hope.

Only unlike Jaebum, Mark's trepidation is not towards his own safety. Jaebum tentatively takes another step forward and Mark takes another one back, holding Jaebum's gaze with his silver orbs. No, Mark isn't scared for himself.

Mark is fearful for Jaebum and what might happen to him if he takes what Jaebum is offering so readily in the palm of his hand.

Jaebum doesn’t care, has made a decision already as he keeps walking fowards, backs Mark up against the mirrored wall. From this close Mark’s eyes look more white than silver, like crushed pearls trapped behind polished glass. And it hurts, _it hurts_ to see the subtle hollow of his cheeks and the tired lines under his eyes. Mark looks so frail, feels so cold when Jaebum brings a hand up to curl it comfortably at his nape. 

"Jaebum-" he starts, voice raspy and pained.

"You said you need it," Jaebum says, lets his forehead fall against Mark’s like it has so often in the past. “I trust you.” 

Because he _does_. Because Jaebum knows Mark would never consciously hurt him, take more than he knows Jaebum can give. He doesn’t understand what has become of his best friend, not entirely, but he can still see Mark’s soul past the unfamiliar tint of his irises, can still feel Mark’s presence beneath his fingertips as he presses closer to feel his heartbeat. Mark’s chest still beats, his heart still thumps against his ribcage. 

Mark heaves a sigh between them, let’s his eyes fall shut as a frustrated tear trickles down his cheek. Jaebum feels a hand curl against his waist, trembling fingers grasping for purchase as they prickle against his skin. 

“I trust you,” he tells Mark again.

Jaebum is more sure than he’s ever heard himself be, with Mark in his arms and his breath against his skin. He lets his head fall to the side to rest against Mark’s shoulder, bares his pale neck and the blood that rushes underneath. 

 "Take it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in nearly a year and a half. What. Currently cleaning out my drive. It seems pointless to erase unfinished words when they could be added here.  
> Some of them are the suggestions from the comments! :)


	11. Ivory

There are moments Jaebum can't help but let his gaze linger.

It's not because he is attracted to Mark, he tells himself, eyes absentmindedly tracing the outline of Mark's profile as the oldest explains the advantages of a formation change to their choreographer. His hair is the softest blonde, whisps of it brushing over Mark's eyes as he moves. It's because Mark is beautiful, Jaebum tells himself - and beauty is beauty regardless of gender, and Jaebum is not afraid to appreciate what's in front of him.

And if there is someone that fits such a definition in their group it's definitely Mark. Don't get him wrong, the other guys are good looking in their own right, what with Jackson's overflowing charm and Jinyoung's understated elegance. Heck, by now even the three youngest have grown out of their awkward teenager phase, lanky limbs filling out as they start to give the older members a run for their money.

But there is definitely a certain effortless finesse in Mark that the rest of them lack, even Jaebum himself who the members proclaim as the unarguable runner-up for best looking in the team. It's a consensus that has been present long before they even debuted and has merely gotten stronger after it. If the industry's strenuous idol grooming did wonders for the rest of them, then it simply put Mark on a much higher pedestal.

They have all unabashedly admitted to admiring Mark at one point or another, be it for his looks or his character, embarrassment and discomfort over complimenting each other long gone due to their shared blood and tears. Their ease with affection is part of what makes them brothers.

And yet... and yet there is a prickling at the back of Jaebum's mind that constantly reminds him there is nothing brotherly in the way he sometimes looks at Mark, in the way his eyes map out the features of his face as he sits quietly across from Jaebum, smiling at the ruckus Youngjae and Bambam are causing as they fight over the last bite of samgyupsal. Or in the way he catches himself admiring the graceful curve of Mark's back as they change hastily in the dressing room for their subsequent special stage, forcing himself to look away as they reach the dip of his spine.

There is nothing brotherly about the way Jaebum's mind wanders on lonely nights, when his body is heated and needy and deprived and his hand trails down underneath the weight of his blankets, Mark's face and the plush of his lips appearing among the slew of ex-girlfriends and soft lithe bodies that flash through Jaebum's mind — there is nothing brotherly in the way he muffles his moans against the back of his hand, stopping them from resounding against the quietness of the room, glad Yugyeom has gone home for the night.

But the moments Jaebum doubts himself the most and pulls against his self-imposed restrains is not when he is by himself. No. It's when he notices Mark's eyes lingering too, struggling to look away as Jaebum exits from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, feeling his eyes following him as Jaebum makes his way leisurely to his own room. Or when they are sitting together in the living room in the rare moments of silence in the apartment and Jaebum throws a playful leg over Mark's as he reaches for the remote control, ignoring the way his breath hitches when Mark starts absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Jaebum's calf.

Or like now - fuck, especially _now_ \- in the middle of the night as they share a king sized bed in a hotel room somewhere in Tokyo, Mark's back plastered against his chest because Jaebum moved to the other side of the bed in his sleep, engulfing Mark's body in his arms and burying his face against Mark's nape. It's rare but not uncommon for a pair of them to end up sharing a bed. And it's not rare for Jaebum to seek the warmth of whoever is next to him. 

But it's not Youngjae with his soft snores or Yugyeom with his solid back, or even Bambam who clings right back, finding comfort in Jaebum's presence despite acting all tough when he wakes up. It's Mark. Who messes with Jaebum's head just by breathing, makes him feel doubtful and uncertain. Who is the reason Jaebum runs the other way when the adoring audience asks for fanservice. Only there is no escaping now or even excuses, only two layers of thin fabric between them.

Jaebum's shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his back and one of his hands is flat against the planes of Mark's abdomen, fingers splayed against soft skin. They are too close, _too damn close._ Jaebum can feel every inch of him, can feel the rise and fall of Mark's chest and the way Mark's toes around his calves beneath the blanket.

The dim glow of the moonlight is enough to help him make out the silhouette of Mark's body beneath his. It's too much.

He tries to be as inconspicuous as possible as he scoots away inch by inch from Mark, breath caught in his lungs as he lifts his head off Mark's nape and instantly misses the warmth against his cheek. It's difficult to unstangle their body when he's well aware Mark's a light sleeper, and Jaebum almost lets out a sigh of relief when he manages to slip his right leg from where it was nestled between Mark's--

\--only just as he does so the distance between them closes again, startling Jaebum into stillness. A hand closes around his arm and pulls him impossibly close and all at once there is warm skin underneath Jaebum's fingertips again, his heartbeat erratic against Mark's back.

"Stay." Jaebum hears the whisper in the dark, doesn't dare move as a larger hand comes to rest against the back of his own. Maybe, just maybe, if Jaebum stays still enough Mark will go back to sleep and think this was all just a badly concocted dream.

But then Mark is turning within his arms and Jaebum can see his face, can see how Mark's eyes are void of sleep but filled with a tantalizing _need_ that leaves Jaebum more disoriented than he already is.

There are too close, it's too much.

"Stay..." Mark whispers again, only there is something else in his voice now, something heady and real like the weight of his palm curved against Jaebum's cheek.

It's hard to think with Mark so close. hard to think when all he can feel is Mark and the steady beat of his heart against his. Jaebum feels helpless, affection filling his lungs like water meant to drown.

Mark's breath is inviting against his lips, warm like the sun peaking past on a cloudy day. It's far to easy for Jaebum to lean in, body caving to something more primal and raw.

His nose nudges Mark's in the dark, and Jaebum swears he can feel Mark's smile against his skin. His heart hums, thumps loudly against his ribcage.

"Okay..." he whispers back, curling his fingers into the hair at Mark's nape, feeling him let out a shaky sigh.

_Okay._

Somehow, in the middle of the night in a city neither can call home, it feels like the promise before a new beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? :)   
> (I'm really trying to finish everything I started, haha)


	12. Black

He gets the text half past midnight.

"You should know better," Jinyoung tells him from the living room, not looking up from the book he’s reading as Jaebum slips on his boots, zips up the leather jacket that is definitely not warm enough to ward off the early Spring chill. His laptop and upcoming assignment sit on the kitchen table, abandoned like the now lukewarm cup of lavender tea he had made less than an hour ago.

Jaebum doesn't reply.

His phone's still in his hand, the screen glowing ominously in the dark as Jaebum grabs his keys. He doesn’t look back at Jinyoung, doesn’t catch his best friend’s disappointed gaze as he lets the door click shut behind him on his way out.

The snow crunches beneath his boots as Jaebum walks to the campus’ garage, feeling something like loneliness creep into his heart. It’s ironic. It’s cold. The street lamp blinks mockingly at him as he crosses the street, is still blinking as he rides past it less than five minutes later. The rumble of his motorcycle's engine is familiar under his body, the vibrations under his gloved hands comforting in a way not even the most serene days can be. 

The skies are bright tonight, clouds a dusty silver as if promising snowfall - promising white, pure snow to cover the dirtied pavements Jaebum speeds past leisurely as his mind wanders to a time he really _didn’t_  know better. White skin. Pink lips. A voice as familiar as two wheels on asphalt.

Back then it had been enough. 

Jaebum takes his time, letting the steady roar of the engine calm the unease prickling at his heart as the minutes go by. It’s been four months. Four months since he’s heard anything from Mark. Thinking of that time feels like a wound being unstitched apart. 

At first it’s quiet, desolate in a way only university grounds can be on a weekday night. The wind sways the naked tree branches around him, hits the face shield of his helmet almost violently as he turns a corner too sharply. It feels like a warning. Like always when it comes to Mark, Jaebum ignores it.

It gets brighter as he enters Seoul, blinding even with the amount of cars that litter the streets at night. Jaebum bustles through, ignoring an annoyed honk as he zips past a particularly slow driver, changes lanes with ease reminiscent of flowing water. He remembers a time this route used to excite him, burning him from the inside out with an ardor that couldn’t be quelched until he had a familiar body under his and an inviting mouth moving against his lips. He remembers the half promises - the _lies_ \- and wishes he didn’t believe them until now. It hurts. It burns. But now what sears him is the guilt that ensnares his bruised, beating heart. It wounds around him so tight he feels faintly breathless, watches the shaky breath he lets out cloud the bottom half of his face shield. 

It's almost one when he finally arrives at the edge of Yongsan. The intersection is quieter than the others, branches off to the looming buildings down a few blocks. The red light glares down at him, the women in the car next to his bike gives him a careful once over, tilts her head seductively as he gives her a quick glance. He chuckles humorlessly behind the helmet, feeling empty and indifferent at her smile as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He lifts his leg back to the foot peg, watches the light turn green. 

The apartment complex is dark and sleek like the edge of a polished knife, nestled carefully behind a gated complex Jaebum wishes he didn’t know as well as he does. It's nothing like his parents home in Goyang with its smell of freshly mowed grass and blooming gardenias, or the run down university condominum he and Jinyoung have called home for the last three years.

Security lets him past without a second glance, notified of his visit long ago. The spot next to the black Audi is empty when he enters the parking lot, and it should warm Jaebum’s heart but it doesn’t. He parks carefully, skin paper white as he takes off the helmet and hangs it on the bar.

It's always the same from here. Walk past the private elevators to the main lounge, pretend not having access to them doesn't put a dagger through his heart. Smile at the pretty receptionist that blushes at the sight of him knowingly, bows to him with more respect that Jaebum things he’ll ever deserve. The elevator door open and Jaebum's body follows without a second thought, almost on autopilot since he got the text.

No matter how many times he walks into this place, it never quite feels like he belongs. The polished marble walls are too prestine and his mere presence mars.

 _I should know better_ , he thinks, pressing his thumb to the biometric lock and feeling no satisfaction when the door opens with it's familiar beeping. Jaebum toes off his shoes, moves past the vestibule with his heart in his throat. It hurts. It burns. Jaebum wonders if he’ll forget how to breathe. 

Mark's figure stands out against the insipid darkness of the living room, lit by the city lights past the glass windows that span the wall. Blond hair and white shirt. White on black. Black like the soot enveloping Jaebum’s body with each passing day and night. 

He watches Mark turn at the sound of his footsteps, feeling his treacherous heart skip painfully within his ribcage at the sight of his tired, beautiful eyes. 

 _Let me go,_ Jaebum wants to tell him, watching Mark take a sip of the whiskey as he turns to face Jaebum fully with a small, knowing smile. 

Jaebum’s eyes fall to the graceful fingers curved around the glass, the gold ring glimmering even in the dark. 

_Let's me go before you shatter me beyond repair._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for something really /really/ different here. Comments?! :D
> 
> PS: I have no idea how the last few have been from Jaebum’s POV, haha.


	13. Rose

 

"You're heavy," Mark groans, trying to turn with the dead weight still on his back. Despite his incessant wiggling Jaebum doesn't budge an inch, cheek still pressed to Mark's shoulder as he continues reading his book. 

In fact, he has the audacity to chuckle. Mark can feel the vibrations through the thin shirt on his back, the familiar curve of Jaebum's lips teasing against the skin of his nape. 

"Bitch, my spine's 'bout to snap - get _off_..." Mark grunts in English this time, trying to bend his knee to attempt a kick only to have Jaebum curl a foot around his calf petulantly. 

"No," comes the mumbled reply, a little too cute and persuasive to not be on purpose. 

If Mark was feeling just a _lil'_ bit less tolerant he wouldn't hesitate to shake Jaebum right off - but it's half past two and the warmth of a body next to his is nicer than Mark will ever admit, despite how badly his neck is starting to cramp. 

Mark sighs, resigning to his fate. 

"Okay, then at least let me turn?" he offers, knowing full well forcing Jaebum to do something right now will only result in the opposite being done. 

There is a tentative hum against his neck, followed by a pause that tests Mark's patience for a second too long, but then the weight is shifting off him slightly and Mark let's out of a breath of relief - 

\- only to have his face smothered against a strong chest and body ensnared by muscular arms and legs. 

"For fuck's sake, Jaebum!" 

This time when Jaebum laughs, Mark feels his own heart thump delightfully within his ribcage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but seriously. Jaebum swerved so fast when he noticed Markgyeom were on VLive, it took me a good minute to recover from laughing.


End file.
